Love through Tragedy
by BlackTidefan
Summary: What if The Potters knew The Delacours and set Harry up to marry Fleur? James was the only one that got killed on Halloween Night? Lilly survived and moved in with the family along with Harry? She becomes the Baubaxton's Head Mistress after Madame left?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Story

Fleur/Harry

Chapter 1

Delacours Mansion Outskirts of France August 1981

Thirty year old Auror James Potter stood talking with Jean Delacour about betrothing his one month old son Harry James Potter to the young beautiful Vela Fleur Dianne Delacour who was just now turning three years old.

"Jean have you heard of the dark lord Voldemort?" James asked for his future daughter In Law's father. Jean nodded as they went outside so that their Wives won't over hear and get scared. Once they were out in the garden walking the path to the pond James sighed. "Last week I was informed by Professor Dumbledore that my family is being targeted by this new Dark Lord and his followers who are becoming powerful every minute." James said quite painfully.

Jean was surprised by this he knew that the Potters were quite powerful in England's Wizardry Community but didn't know that they were targeted. "If we have to go into hiding or if Lily or I get killed I will devise a portkey for Harry to come here immediately.

"If anything does happen I will raise him like my own son but he will remember his heritage." Jean replied clasping his hand on James shoulder as they walked back into the house to see young Fleur holding little Harry looking up at her giggling and smiling. "Look James, Harry already likes Fleur he's been looking at her studying her and giggling whenever she plays with him." Lily said happily as James sat down beside her and Fleur.

Grodric's Hollow Halloween Night 1981

James Potter knew something wasn't up to par when Peter left as the sky grew darkish green by the minute. Making sure the house was secured he rushed up the stairs to Harry's room to give Harry the activated portkey. As he picked up his son he heard shouting from downstairs, quickly acting he tapped the portkey and slipped it around Harry's neck as he watched his only son for the last time vanished.

Quickly praying before he heard Voldemort yelled at Bellatrix to go upstairs to find Harry; James took off down the stairs to fight to the death. "I'm right here Voldemort" James said as he saw Voldemort's disfigured paled face and the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

"Ah, young James Potter." Voldemort sneered. "_Crucio_" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at James. James dived into the kitchen where Bella was waiting for him or Lilly. "James where is Lilly or your kid?" Bella said with poison. Ignoring her, he summoned "_Petrificus Totalus_" seeing the light hit Bella on the legs where she wasn't expecting he had time to regain his composure as he saw Voldemort dash up the stairs.

Dashing up the stairs, James heard Voldemort throwing stuff around. Knowing that the Order will be hear soon, James fired spells at Voldemort trying to detain him but with no luck. He was getting worn out from all the fighting and chaos around him. "Avada Kadavra" James heard Voldemort yell seeing him pointing his wand at his chest. James knew his time was up seeing the green light coming straight to him as it hit him he just smiled at the thoughts of his son and Lilly as his lifeless body slammed against the wall.

Delacours Mansion Halloween Night 1981

One year old Harry landed softly at the doorsteps. As the cold night air hit the baby started to cry softly then loudly. Inside the Mansion Fleur who was wondering around restless. As she neared the front door she heard soft crying coming from outside, so like any curious three year old opened the door and found a baby on the steps. "Mwommy, Daddy, and Lilly Harry are here." Fleur yelled in distressed. In the kitchen the adults heard the commotion as they hurried to the front door to see Harry crying. Lilly just froze knowing that Voldemort probably came tonight and killed James just for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Delacours Mansion 1992

Eleven year old Harry Potter walked along the shoreline of the mansions Pond alone enjoying the peace and quiet. Harry saw his future Wife Fleur Delacour running towards him holding a letter in her hand.

"Harry, Harry your letter came in today!!" he heard her yell happily as she hugged him. "Open it open it." Fleur excitedly proclaimed with passion of friendship and love. Harry opened the letter to read that he got into Baubaxton's Academy. "Looks like we're going to be together all year Fleur." Harry said smiling wirily.

As the young couple walked into the Guest House where Harry and his mother Lilly lived they saw Lilly talking to the French Minister. "Harry dear, I've heard the good news." Lilly announced to her young son as they hugged. "I also have some news for the both of you." Lilly said smiling down at the young couple. "I have been given the job as the new Headmistress of Baubaxton's." Lilly exclaimed joyously. "That's great mom." Harry said as he hugged her.

Skipping to 1995 Tri Wizard Competition

Harry was excited beyond doubt due to having been chosen to compete in the Tri Wizard Competition for the Boy's side of Baubaxton's and Fleur was competition for the girl's academy. They were on a holiday back home before leaving for Hogwarts in England. He was reading some old books from his mom's old days at Hogwarts when he heard a knock. "Come in?" he asked not looking up from the book. He saw Fleur looking scared. "What's wrong Fleur?" he asked as he put his book aside. As Fleur sat beside him leaning into him she sighed. "I've been feeling apprehensive about you competing in the Tournament Harry and I think I am going to pull out because something doesn't feel right about it." Fleur said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He was shocked to hear that from her usually she was strong, brave, and tough unlike most girls he knew. "Ok, I will to I will drop out of the competition also." He stated as he put his arm around her. He felt her stiffened and turned around to face him. "No Harry you should compete you've trained and you are the smartest wizard at the boy's academy." Fleur said as she kissed his cheek.


End file.
